


Unexpected Events

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix It Fic, M/M, post It Chapter Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Richie one day ends up bumping into a girl that tries to steal his wallet, little did he know that the girl would play a big part in both his and Eddie’s life.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Unexpected Events

It was a warm day today and Richie was actually walking to work for once in his life, he had a meeting he had to attend regarding his upcoming show and he decided to walk which is not something he usually does. It was busy out today and Richie began to understand why he usually takes the car in. He already felt tired from walking and there was too many people in the way. The more it crowded up the more he started to feel pissed off.

Looking down at his phone to check the time because he was bound to be running late, not looking where he was going he felt someone slam into him causing a ‘Oof’ sound the leave him. “I am so sorry sir!” Richie was about to tell the dumbass to watch where they were going until he looked to see a young girl probably about sixteen or seventeen, long brown hair wearing jeans and a red jacket that looked a little similar to Eddie’s. She looked pretty concerned and apologetic as she looked up at him. He’s not gonna yell at a kid, it didn’t end well the last time that happened.

“Don’t be, I should have been looking where I was going” Responded Richie with a soft smile before the girl turned back around and started walking suspiciously faster than before. Richie watched as she walked a little faster and looked back at him a few times.  
That’s when Richie noticed how empty his jacket felt, tapping his pocket that’s when he noticed....that sneaky little.  
“Hey!” called out Richie  
“Hey Kid!” He called out as the girl looked back at him, panic in her eyes as she started to run.  
“Come back with my wallet!”  
Richie yelled out, pushing people out the way and now chasing after her to get his stolen wallet back. 

This must be a sight to see, comedian Richie Tozier chasing some kid that had stole his wallet in the streets, he expects to see in the papers an article about him chasing a teenage girl who’s stolen his wallet or even an embarrassing picture in the morning. 

Seems they were running for a while before they both ended up in a alleyway and the wallet slipped from the girl’s pocket. Richie quickly bending down and picking it up before she could even run to grab it “thank you!” He called out with sarcasm as he put the wallet now on the inside pocket of his jacket.

“I was just about to return it to you” she said causing Richie to chuckle and shake his head at her little lie.  
“You were about to return a wallet you just stole from me?”  
“Well it must has slipped into my pocket!” She barked back causing Richie to start laughing, aggressive much?  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes really!” She snapped, she’s a moody little one, Richie thinks he likes her already, even if she did just try and steal his wallet.  
“You’re the dumbass for keeping your wallet in your front pocket anyway!” She argued causing Richie to raise his eyebrows, she just slipped herself in it, clearly didn’t think that one through.

“You just admitted that you took it from my front pocket” he smirked  
“Did not!”  
“Did too!” He said in a song song voice.  
What was he doing? He’s now late for his meeting because he’s in an alleyway arguing with a teenage girl about his wallet that she clearly stole.

“Look asshole I can go one way and you can go the other and we can forget this ever happened” she suggested.  
“What and forget that you stole my-“  
“-I didn’t steal your wallet!” She interrupted, talking a little fast and her hand doing a little- oh my god the hand movement. Small, bit of an attitude, bit of a mouth on her, talks fast and does the hand thing? She’s literally a little Eddie Kaspbrak.

Richie started to laugh “Whats so funny dickwad?” She said as her eyes narrowed into little slivers, another insult that is in Eddie’s dictionary.  
Richie chuckled, shaking his head “nothing, you just remind me of someone” he responded.

Richie sighed looking back at the girl before opening his wallet and pulling out five bucks. “Here take this...just don’t let me catch you trying to steal my wallet again yeah?” He said as she looked at the money in his hand.  
She looked at the money in his hand before hesitantly taking it from his hand before muttering a quiet thanks. Wow, the kid actually has some matters!

“See ya around kid” he said as he turned to walk out the alleyway.  
“You too old man!” She called back causing Richie to chuckle and shake his head as he looked at the time on his phone, fuck he was late.  
.........

Eddie was next to bump into the kid while he was out. He was currently in a store getting a few things he and Richie needed for the week. As he finished paying for his things he noticed a young girl most likely in her teens being pulled aside by the security guards at the store.

“I haven’t stole anything, I paid for this!” She said to the security guards as Eddie watched, maybe he should stay out, the kid is obviously guilty but something was telling him to help her out. The girl looked about sixteen with long brown hair and a tatted looking red jacket and jeans. The backpack she had on looked old and tattered too, something told him that there was a reason behind what she was doing.

He sighed, hoping that he doesn’t regret what he was about to do next as he made his way over to the commotion going on. “Is there a problem sir?” He asked as he walked over.  
“Sir with all due respect we’re handling the situation and it’s probably best you stay out-“  
“Well I can’t stay out because that’s my daughter you’re grabbing by the arm” He responded causing the security guards to look back at him and the girl to look at him raising her eyebrows. Also Eddie couldn’t help but notice how dirty the security guards hands looked...gross, does he actually wash his hands?!

“Well um...sir we’ve just caught her stealing” one of the guards said awkwardly after feeling embarrassed for mistaking him for a nosy customer while the other one let go of the girl.  
Eddie looked back at the girl and sighed “if you wanted this why didn’t you just ask? I know you’re grounded but-“ he said softly as if he was telling off his own child, he’s surprised how much of a natural he is at this? He was sure he would be a nervous wreck trying to help this kid.

“Sir this is not the first time we’ve noticed your daughter stealing”  
“Why do you think she’s grounded?...look I know what she’s done is bad and I am sorry for my daughters behaviour but I will pay for the chocolate and...pasta salad” he said as he looked at the objects she had taken, must look weird, a girl to be stealing a pasta salad because she thinks her father wont let her have one.

The security guard looked at the girl before looking back at Eddie “look I’ll let her off this time but if we catch her doing it again we’ll have to get the police involved” sighed the security guard.  
“I understand sir” he said before giving a quick smile. The girl just looked at Eddie with complete surprise, she didn’t even know how to respond.  
The girl followed Eddie to the check out as he payed for the food before walking out the store with her. They continued walking away together in silence away from the view of the store and security guards before he passed the food to her.

“W-why did you help me back there?” She asked, honestly confused as to why he would come over pretending to be her father just so that she doesn’t get in huge trouble.  
“Look” Started Eddie “I...I might be wrong and it’s none of my business but it seems like you need these” He responded as the girl looked him up and down.  
“What makes you think that?” She asked  
“Well most kids your age would steal games or the other expensive shit, not a pasta salad” he responded looking at the container in her hands.  
The girl shrugged her shoulders as she went to open the box.  
“You’ve got a point” she muttered before pausing “hey quick question, do you have hand sanitiser? The security guards hands looked dirty” she asked causing Eddie to chuckle because he noticed his fucking dirty hands too when he was speaking to him, before reaching in his pocket.

“You noticed it too right?” She asked  
“Yes I did!” He chuckled before passing her the small bottle.  
“So fucking disgusting! Did he wipe his ass with his hands or something?” She complained before she quickly pushed the box under her arm before squirting some hand sanitiser on her hands before passing the bottle back to Eddie and rubbing it in.  
“Thanks” She said as Eddie softly smiled back.  
“I mean for back there...you didn’t have to help me” she said quietly.

“It’s fine just...just don’t do it again...unless you want to face his hands again or worse” he said with a smirk  
“Ugh don’t remind me!” She groaned causing Eddie to chuckle.  
“Look I’ve gotta go but...try not to get yourself in trouble”  
“Okay dad” responded the girl with a smirk as Eddie smirked back before walking away.

Eddie was still trying to process what the fuck he just did.  
......

“I pretended to be some girl’s dad today” Said Eddie as they sat at the table eating dinner. Richie lifted his head up as he looked at Eddie confused “what?”  
“Some kid in the store had been caught stealing some food, chocolate and a pasta salad of all things so I basically pretended to be her dad so that she wouldn’t get into trouble” explained Eddie as thoughts began to travel through Richie’s head, was it the same kid that stole his wallet?

“What?” Asked Eddie as he noticed the look on Richie’s face.  
“What did she look like?” He asked Eddie.  
Eddie shrugged his shoulders “I don’t know, small? Long, brown hair wearing some torn up red jacket-“  
“-no fucking way, that kid stole my wallet two days ago!” Interrupted Richie causing Eddie to raise his eyebrows.  
“She stole your wallet?”  
“Yeah she stole my wallet! I ended up chasing after her down the street before it fell out her pocket, did she insult you?” Explained Richie  
“No?”  
“Then why did she insult me and not you?!” Exclaimed Richie as Eddie drank from his wine glass.

“Maybe because I helped her out? And you fucking chased a sixteen year old girl down the street?” Responded Eddie, laughing as he said it. Richie had chased some kid down the street?! he’s surprised he’s not seen any articles about this, he would have loved to have seen Richie chasing some kid shouting for his wallet back. It would only happen to Richie. He still remembers when he shouted at that kid in the Jade of Orient.

“How did she steal your wallet anyway?”  
“The classic bump and take from my front pocket-“  
“-You had your wallet in your front pocket?! You literally asked for it to get stolen dumbass!” Lectured Eddie and oh my lord Richie was getting flashbacks to the kid insulting and lecturing him about the wallet being in his front pocket, literally a fucking clone of Eddie.  
Richie chuckled, shaking his head before taking a sip of his own glass of wine. 

“What’s so funny dumbass?! I’m trying to lecture you about putting your fucking wallet in your front pocket and you’re laughing!” Asked Eddie, annoyed that Richie is laughing while Eddie is trying to lecture him.  
“Nothing I’m just getting some serious deja vu, What is there to steal from my wallet anyway? Five bucks which I gave to her and a fucking frozen yogurt card?”

Something tells him that he’ll be seeing that kid again especially since Eddie had met her not long after him.  
........

And he did, at one point it started to become a common thing that they would bump into each other on the street. Richie would call her his ‘favourite little beggar’ and she would call him ‘old man’ and other insults. It got to a point that he actually looked forward to seeing that red jacket in the distance even though he knew when he goes past they’ll playfully insult and argue with each other.

They would talk about shit with each other among the insults (mainly from the kid, Richie always tried to be civil)  
“your jokes suck by the way” she said one time while sitting on a wall, swinging her legs, like an innocent little child but Richie knows different...she’s a little fucking gremlin.

“Oh so you know who I am?” He said, raising his eyebrows.  
“How can I not?, your face is basically everywhere” she scoffed.  
“Jokes still suck” she said causing Richie to chuckle.

“Oh right” smirked Richie as he leaned against the wall, facing her “and how do you know my jokes suck? You ever watched my act?” He said with a smile, in a way he kind of enjoyed the insults from her, it was kind of a breath of fresh air. He was used to these kids coming up to him telling him how amazing he is so to have this kid telling him that his act sucked kind of amused him.

The girl shrugged her shoulders “I just know” she said looking back at him. This kid has never seen his act, she’s just looking for any excuse to insult him.  
Richie nodded “Well I appreciate your feedback” he joked before continuing his way.  
“Well I’ve got to go see ya around kid!”  
“You too old man!”

She was lying, his jokes didn’t suck, she actually thought he was really funny. One night she still doesn’t know how she got away with it but she snuck into the venue that Richie was performing at. She snuck around until she found a way to get up on the little bridge above the stage where all the lights were.

She sat there, high up above Richie the whole show as he told his stories and jokes that she actually throught was really funny. A lot of the time she was trying to cover her mouth to hold her laughs in because the last thing she’d want is to be caught up there. When she told him the next day that his jokes sucked she knew damn well she was lying to herself.

It became a common thing for her to sneak into his shows when he performed in the area, she still doesn’t know how she hasn’t been caught yet and it amazes her. Although she knows that if she ever does get caught she’ll be in serious fucking trouble that even that guy who pretended to be her dad wouldn’t be able to get her out of. As always she’d make herself comfortable on the small bridge above the stage as she watched Richie from down below.

One time as Richie was telling his joke he heard a really loud laugh, almost like it got forced out of them before they quickly went quiet. If sounded like it was coming from above him? The members of staff who run the lighting don’t even operate the lights from above so who would be up there. As he looked up, he noticed the famous red jacket....no fucking way. 

There was the kid sitting above, legs dangling off the bridge, hand over her mouth muffling her laughs, eyes wide and a look of shock on her face that she had been caught. So she does think he’s funny, how long has the little sneak been doing this? A wide grin appeared on his face as he looked up at her before he looked back to the audience and continued his show. He was going to enjoy shoving this in her face tomorrow. He also couldn’t explain it but the idea that the kid has obviously took the time to sneak in because she wants to see him? She wants to see his act? And she was clearly laughing. 

When he saw her the next day he had a smirk on his face as he made his way over. “Does my favourite little beggar still think my jokes suck?” He asked as she looked over at him “Yeah Trashmouth” she said with a smirk.  
“Well that not what your laughs were telling me”  
“I was laughing at how much it sucked”  
“Is that right?” he said with amusement as he leaned against the wall she always sat on.  
“So how long have you been doing this? Coming to my shows?” He asked as the girl shrugged her shoulders “first time, just wanted to see what the fuss was about” she responded a little too casually, she’s totally done this more than once.

“You’re lying” he grinned  
“Am not!”  
“Are too! Admit it you think I’m funny!” He teased  
“I’m not admitting shit!” She scoffed.  
“Well I’ll be waiting” He started “because one day you’ll be like ‘um Richie? Can I have your autograph because you’re so funny and always make me laugh?’” he said in a higher pitch voice, hand on his heart, causing her to roll her eyes.  
“Yeah that’s not gonna happen” she scoffed, playing with the straps on her backpack.  
........  
Eddie ended up meeting Richie’s wallet thief for a second time. He saw her sitting on a wall, legs swinging slightly as she looked around at her surroundings.

“Hey dad!” She called out as Eddie walked past. Eddie stopped, turning to look at her with a smirk  
“hey kid! Not been in any trouble have you?” He asked. The girl shrugged her shoulders remembering her recent activities of sneaking into the venue multiple time to watch Richie.

“nothing that’s gotten me caught yet” she responded with a smirk causing Eddie to scoff and shake his head.  
“I don’t have to pretend to be your dad again do I?”  
“I don’t think it would help this time to be honest” she said before looking up and down at him.  
“Where you off to?” She asked as Eddie raised an eyebrow at her “You looking for something to do?” He asked as the girl shrugged her shoulders  
“Just making conversation” she responded. He can’t get over that apparently this girl roasts the shit out of Richie every time he passes her on the street where as he passes her and she just makes casual conversation with him. Maybe if he chased her down the street for his wallet it would be a different story.

“I’m just heading to get something to eat” he said, he watched as she went to open her mouth to say something but decided against it, closing her mouth again.  
“Wanna come with?” He asked and it almost looked like her eyes lit up.  
“You paying?”  
“Yeah I’ll pay” he said before the girl casually shrugged her shoulders and respond with “Sure” as she climbed off the wall to follow him.

They ended up at a diner and it turns out the kid has a huge appetite, almost like she was ordering everything off the fucking menu while Eddie just had a coffee and some sort of salad. 

This could be either two things the kid is actually homeless and she’s taking advantage of the fact that she’s actually getting a meal because she doesn’t know when the next time will be? Or she’s taking advantage of the fact that Eddie has basically helped her get away with a petty crime and basically has him wrapped around her finger.  
Maybe he should try asking her some questions, god knows how this would go down. 

“Hope you don’t mind me asking but-“ Eddie pauses as the girl looks up at him mid bite. Eddie was hesitant to ask, he went to open his mouth to ask before quickly closing it.

“Yeah I am...you wanted to know if I’m homeless right?” She responded causing Eddie to pause, he felt bad for even asking. He doesn’t know her reasons for being homeless, it could be something seriously traumatic for her.

“It’s okay I mean if you just ordered a shit load of food with my money i’d want to know too, do you want any?”  
“It’s fine I um...have allergies” he responded causing the girl to look up at him “allergies?” She asked.  
“Well...long story I was told I had all these allergies as a kid but I don’t know if I actually have them” he explained, he didn’t need to go into detail about the lies his mother had told him as a child to “keep him safe” or even Myra.

The girl looked at her food before shrugging her shoulders “why don’t you try it out? I mean there’s people around so if anything did happen you’d be okay” she suggested before getting a knife and cutting the burger filled with cheese and other greasy crap that his mom would have a melt down if she saw him eating. She pushed it to Eddie’s side along with some pancakes that she cut in half for him too.

He grabbed his fork hesitantly before looking at the girl “there’s no harm in trying! I’ll be here and there’s other people here too that can help if something were to happen, I’ve got you!” She reassured.  
“Okay but if I end up in hospital you’re paying my bill” he said with a smirk.

Time had gone by as they sat there talking “shown any signs of dying?” She asked, oh shit yeah he had ate that food she gave him. Eddie shrugged his shoulders “still here”  
“Ay you’re not allergic!” She said throwing her arms up in the air causing Eddie to chuckle. He still can’t get over how this kid is quite...sweet? In a way towards him but with Richie she’s filled with insults and roasting the shit out of him.

“You married?” She asked as she looked down at the ring of Eddie’s finger. Wow she’s very out with her questions.  
“No! Engaged actually, we haven’t picked a date yet” Responded Eddie as he looked down at the plain silver ring on his finger.  
“How long have you been together?” She asked next.  
“Almost a year-“  
“-almost a year?! I don’t mean to sound mean but that’s sounds really fast” she said.  
“I mean we’ve only been together for a year but I’ve known him all my life, since we were kids it’s a bit of a long story but we found each other again twenty seven years later and here we are” he explained as he saw the look of awe in the girl’s eyes as she listened.  
“That’s actually really sweet” she whispered. 

“What’s he like?!” she said as she leaned forward a little, now Eddie was wondering if she was going to click on who Eddie’s fiancé was.  
“Well...he was always a class clown in school, he’s tall, has dark hair and wears glasses that honestly looked too big for his face as a kid and he’s a comedian too” thats when Eddie was sure he saw the pin drop as her eyes widened a little.

“Richie?” She asked  
“Yeah” he said quietly  
“Small fucking world” she muttered as she took a sip of her drink hoping that Eddie hadn’t set her up to confront her about his wallet.

“Does he talk about me?” She nervously swallowed.  
“Yeah he said how he usually sees you on his way to his meeting and how you tell him his jokes suck a lot of the time...but don’t tell him I told you this but he likes talking to you” explained Eddie as he leaned forward a little and he was pretty sure he saw a small smile on her face.

Although she insults him it seems she thinks the same about Richie too, nice to know they both actually enjoy each other’s company.  
.........

One night Richie was driving back home after a late night meeting about his upcoming shows. The radio softly playing in his car as he quietly sang along. As he continued to drive and stop in front of the stoplight that’s when he noticed the red jacket, he watched as the girl was running down the street and some guy was chasing after her.

His first thought was that she was at it with the stealing again and some other dumbass like him was running to get their wallet back but that’s when he heard her yelling out for help, she sounded terrified as she ran past the car. The kid never yelled or screamed out for help when Richie ran after her. He watched as the people around ignored what was going on. How could people be so ignorant and ignore a girl clearly terrified yelling out for help.

Richie quickly pulled up, not caring where he pulled up or if he would get a ticket for it as he climbed out his car and ran after them. He caught them both in an alleyway, the girl was on the floor in a ball as the man had hold of her with one hand while raising his fist about to bring it down on her.

Richie ran over as quickly as he could and forcefully pulled the man off her before shoving him onto the ground. He felt this anger and this need to protect the kid as he grabbed the man by his shirt and started repetitively punching him over and over again. 

The girl stayed curled up in a ball on the floor as this happened. He felt this anger inside him that a grown man would even dare to hurt a little girl.  
He finally stopped what he was doing as he noticed the blood on the guys face as he pulled him up. 

“Get the fuck out of here!” He spat as he shoved the man backwards causing the thug to fall back.  
The man staggered up muttering a “I’ll go to the police”  
“Go ahead but who are they gonna believe? Someone with a witness? Or some asshole who thinks it’s okay to beat up little girls?!” Snapped Richie before pointing to something “and you got yourself on camera asshole! Which will have caught you trying to beat the shit out of her!”

The man looked at the camera before running out the alleyway. As Richie watched the asshole run off, he felt himself fighting the urge to go back after him. That’s when he heard the sound of small sobs causing him to look over at the girl still curled up in a ball.

He walked over to her and kneeled down on one knee, placing his hand on the back of her head in an attempt to reassure her and comfort her.  
“Hey it’s me you’re okay” he whispered as he felt her hands clutch onto his ankle, most likely for comfort and relief as she continued to sob. As she cried, he gently hushed her as he tried to get her to calm down. 

They stayed there for a bit before he took her arm and helped her up and led her out the alleyway and towards his car. She sat in the passenger seat in the front as he drove out the way of nosy people standing around.

It was silent in the car as Richie pulled up somewhere quiet, only the sound of her sniffles could be heard.  
He turned to look at her, one hand still on the wheel “do you want to tell me what that was back there?”  
She stayed silent, only thing to be heard was her sniffles and little hiccups.

“Did you do something to anger him?” He asked next.  
“It’s not what you think-“  
“-isn’t it? Because something must have happened for him to literally chase after you!” It was silent in the car as the girl continued to sniffle, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

“He’s been kind of following me around all day, he knows I’m homeless...there’s sick people that like to attack people like us, he came for me just then, wanting everything I’ve got....basically trying to steal from me but he doesn’t need it, he doesn’t need to steal to survive like I do!” She explained, her voice began to tremble as tears began to build up again. Richie stayed silent giving her a chance to explain.  
“I stood my ground, told him to go fuck himself...he started to become really aggressive and something was telling me it was about to get worse so I just ran, yelling for help but no one cared...no one cares about people like me” she continued as she grew silent again.  
“I care! and not just me, Eddie cares!” spoke up Richie, causing the girl to look at him, so the other guy that talks to her is named Eddie. 

“W-why?”  
“Because you’re just a kid, I don’t know what your story is but I wasn’t going to let some asshole hurt you and now that I know he’s some fucker that steals and beats up homeless people I’m glad I beat the shit out of him” explained Richie as the girl looked down at her own lap.

“I...I lost my parents before I was born so I spent all my life in an orphanage, once I got older I had to move out and ever since I’ve just been living like this...” she explained as Richie sighed, what a rough life for a kid.

“back there you don’t know how glad I was to see you” she said as she began to cry and he felt this ache in his chest, it hurt him to see the kid like this. She’s always so strong and doesn’t take shit from anyone so to see her so scared hurt him. Richie looked back at her as he placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

“You did good standing your ground but sometimes it can get you in trouble, I mean look at that guy he got aggressive after you insulted him but me? When you insult me I go back home and cry about it” he said getting a little sad laugh out of the girl.  
“Really?” She asked, her tear filled eyes almost lighting up a little.

“Oh yeah! I just go home and cry into my pillow about how you think my jokes suck!....no I’m kidding...but I’ll be honest with you...I always look forward to seeing you on my way to work” he exclaimed, a soft smile on his face at his confession.  
“Yeah...Eddie already told me” she said with a smirk  
“Really? That asshole!” He said as he shook his head.  
“I um...I always look forward to seeing you too...and Eddie, it’s the first time someone has actually stopped to talk to me” she confessed which took Richie by surprise.

“I’m sorry did you just say you like talking to me?” He said with fake shock causing the girl to roll her eyes and shake her head.  
“Who would have guessed it! Does that mean you’re finally going to tell me how great I am at my job?” He bragged.  
“Don’t push it” she smirked before wiping the tears that have now dried on her face as it went quiet between the two again.

“Do I get a name?” All this time he’s known the kid it’s only come to him that he doesn’t actually know her name.  
“Rachel”  
“Rachel...my mom was going to name me Rachel if I was a girl” Responded Richie causing Rachel to chuckle.

“Look Rachel....we have a spare bedroom at our place...you can stay at ours for the night if you want” suggested Richie as Rachel began to think. Then she quietly nodded her head before a soft “Okay” left her lips.  
“You’re coming back with me?” He asked again to be sure as Rachel nodded her head.  
“Okay” he whispered as he started the car up.

Eddie was definitely surprised that night when Richie came home with the girl that had been playing a part in both of their lives recently. Turns out her name was Rachel and she was sixteen years old, soon to be seventeen at the end of the year as she properly introduced herself but Eddie noticed how quiet the girl was.

Richie had shown her to the spare bedroom with the bathroom attached to it and gave her some space for the night. He came back to the living room to see Eddie sitting on the couch waiting for him.

“This explains why you were so late back, I was getting worried” Said Eddie as Richie sat down next to him.  
Richie nervously licked his lips before he sighed.  
“Some asshole was trying to hurt her, I was in my car as I saw her running, screaming for help...no one doing anything to help her. She sounded so scared Eddie” he explained as Eddie’s eyes widened.

“I just stopped the car somewhere and ran after them. He had her pinned down in an alleyway, with his fist up about to beat the shit out of her” he continued.  
Eddie had his hands over his mouth in shock as he rested his elbows on his knees.

“I hurt him, scared him off because the dumbass tried to do all this while there was a camera above...I just...all I could think about was how it would kill me to never see that kid again” he explained before he sighed.

“We talked in my car while she calmed down...she’s got no family Ed’s...she lost them as a baby and was made to move out the orphanage she was living in because she’s too old to live there” he explained as Eddie kept his eyes towards the wall, hands still over his mouth as he processed what Richie was telling him.

“We can’t let her go back out there” Said Eddie before turning to look at Richie.  
“What are we supposed to do?” Eddie asked next. 

A crazy idea crossed Richie’s mind as he kept his eyes on Eddie “I might have a crazy idea” he said as Eddie’s eyes widened, he knew exactly what Richie was suggesting.  
“We’ve talked about it right? Before we even met her, isn’t it strange how we talk about adopting and next thing we know this girl is entering our lives? We see her almost everyday I mean I do. She’s involved in both of our lives” he explained as Eddie kept quiet.

“It’s not safe for her to be living on the streets Eddie, she has no one....so why don’t we take her in?” He whispered as Eddie moved his hands away and nervously bit his lip as he began to think.

“Okay...okay lets take her in...if that’s what she wants. We should talk to her about it in the morning, give her the choice if that’s what she wants” suggested Eddie as Richie nodded his head. 

What they didn’t know was that Rachel had been listening into their conversation. She didn’t know if she wasn’t thinking straight or what but she already knew what she wanted. As time went on Rachel became a part of their family and the Losers were definitely amused to hear about the girl that stole Richie’s wallet and ended up becoming their adopted daughter.


End file.
